


Like Baby Turtles

by DeanWinchesterPityParty



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterPityParty/pseuds/DeanWinchesterPityParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been hunting with Team Free Will since they found her and discovered that she is their younger half-sister. Castiel slowly falls in love with her, and tells her by a river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Baby Turtles

                Normally, when Sam or Dean wake you up, you wake up screaming. Mostly because you have these terrible nightmares about Lucifer and Michael and the Cage. Not that you’ve ever met either them or been to the Cage, but because you volunteered to take on some of Sam’s memories from Hell. Castiel was reluctant to give them to you, but none of you could handle them all on our own. Once you figured the situation out, you came up with the idea of splitting the memories between the two of you.

                Your eldest brother had tried to take on some of your middle brother’s memories, but Castiel had refused to let him do so, as had you. Dean had been furious with both of you, the shouting match lasting for two hours. His main argument was that the only reason that Castiel was letting you take on the memories was because Castiel didn’t know you or care about you yet.

                This morning, when you’re shaken awake, you don’t wake screaming. The touch on your arm is full of electricity, the voice gently calling you to the waking world is gravelly and caring. “Y/N, wake up. Wake up, I have something to show you.” You slowly blink awake to see Castiel’s earnest eyes above yours.

                “Whaa?” you mumble.

                “Y/N, get dressed. I have something to show you.” Castiel’s grin is barely contained, and you might possibly be the slightest bit head over heels in love with him, so you oblige. He waits outside the door for you to change.

                Ever since becoming human, Castiel has become warmer, happier. He is kind and sweet and caring, trying very hard to show each of the Winchester siblings all that you have to be thankful for. He cares for you during your panic attacks, he apologizes for giving the memories to you, apologizes that he can’t take them away now.

                When you’re dressed, Castiel pulls you to the car and drives to the river, where young turtles are leaving the bank for the water. “Look, Y/N. They are guided only by instinct, and they do exactly what they’re meant to, just as you came to hunting without any parental guidance.” Castiel points at the baby turtles, then turns back to you, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear. “I never learned what it is to love, but I think I’ve figured it out.”

                Your breath hitches. “Castiel…”

                “Yes, Y/N?” Castiel is still playing with a strand of your hair, twisting it around and around his fingers.

                “I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

                He looks up, his blue eyes brighter than normal in the moonlight, and says, “I’m in love with you.” Then he leans in and presses a soft kiss to your lips. When he pulls away, his eyes hold worry. “I’m sorry. Was that okay?”

                You nod and smile. “Yes, Castiel. I’ve been waiting for a very long time for you to do that.”

                You sit on the shore and watch the turtles struggle to the water, and Castiel sits with you between his legs, letting you lean back on his chest and wrapping his arms securely around you.


End file.
